Dispute qui se finit en amitié
by stickgirl512
Summary: Vinnie se disputait avec Kiro qui lui a tenté de lui faire une blague lorsqu'il était en train de se laver. Par la suite, ce dernier était blessé par les paroles de son associé. Donc, voilà la fic Sift Heads avec du yaoi VinniexKiro ! Meeow !
1. Chapter 1

Dans le H.Q de la team Sift Heads, les deux assassins se disputaient lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un piège que l'assassin lui avait posé quand il se douchait dans la salle de bain, qu'il avait pété un câble pour sortir de la douche et aller étrangler son associé juste parce que ce dernier l'avait piégé. Ça avait duré tous les jours lorsque l'amie sexy de l'assassin aux lunettes de soleil décida d'aller sortir pour prendre l'air en ville et ne pas se mêler des affaires de ces deux hommes. Les deux hommes continuèrent de se disputer jusqu'au soir dès l'absence de la jeune femme.

Plus tard, dans la matinée…

\- KIROOO ! ESPECE D'ENFOIRE ! OU T'ES ? VIENS LA !

\- QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT ?

\- C'est toi qui a chié sur mon fauteuil quand je bosse sur l'ordi ?

\- BEN NON, C'EST TON CONNARD DE CHAT !

\- T'OUBLIES QUE J'AI PAS DE CHAT, PAUVRE CON ?

\- Oh, t'as raison ! Tu m'avais dit avant que ton chat s'est fait buté ! Je dirais… Par toi.

Ce fut un long et horrible silence de mort. L'assassin aux lunettes de soleil n'en revenait pas ce que venait de dire Kiro, pire, ça l'avait figé sur place. Ces paroles l'avaient rendu vert de rage, il tourna les talons et partit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui. Allongé dans son lit, le pistolet sur son ventre, il repensait ce que Kiro lui avait dit. Il était vrai que ce mec avait foutrement raison à ce point, qu'il a tué lui-même son chat. Pendant ce temps, Kiro alla s'entraîner au katana dans sa salle d'entraînement et le chasseur de primes se reposa dans sa couche. Plus tard, le silence régna dans le HQ. Kiro, après avoir fini son entraînement au katana et aux arts martiaux, partit se rafraîchir. Il se remémorait de la dispute avec son associé qui était super furax et du mauvais poil lorsqu'il se levait avec une tête d'enterrement. Il devrait l'admettre qu'il l'avait poussé à bout, son associé. Kiro finit de se laver, sortit de la salle de bain et monta vers les escaliers. Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre du chasseur de primes, il tenta de frapper mais il n'oserait pas. Il savait que ça va l'emmerdait donc, il fit demi-tour pour aller se détendre sur le canapé.

L'assassin aux lunettes de soleil se leva de son lit, autour de lui, le silence régnait dans la chambre, il sortit et descendit de l'étage pour rejoindre la cuisine. Il manquait quelqu'un dans la team. Il ne vit pas son amie, c'était bizarre.

 _« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Où est passée Shorty quand on a besoin d'elle ? »_

Il soupira, les mains sur la table. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour se prendre une bière fraîche et but en allant s'asseoir. Il s'interrogea ce que faisait Shorty depuis la dispute qu'il avait avec Kiro. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de Kiro, ça le faisait chier mais d'une façon dont on connaît déjà la réponse à son problème. Il se sentait vraiment dégoûté et humilié lorsqu'il posa sa bière sur la table et partit en prendre une autre pour se vider de ces pensées qu'il avait dans la tête. Dans la journée, Kiro se leva de son canapé, partit dans la cuisine et retrouva le chasseur de primes, assis sur sa chaise en buvant sa bière. Il lui fit un détournement de tête tout en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur pour se prendre des ramens. Il ouvrit le micro-ondes et mit ses ramens dedans tout en l'allumant et attendre qu'il s'arrête. Un long silence régna entre ces deux hommes.

Le micro-ondes sonna, annonçant que les ramens sont prêts, Kiro les sortit du micro-ondes et partit dans le salon avec en se mattant un film. En mangeant ses ramens et regardant un film romantique, il regarda son associé qui picolait dans la cuisine. Ca faisait flipper de voir ce mec avec une tête d'enterrement, avec les deux bières qui vient de les vider et qui se fumait des clopes.

« _Je me suis demandé si je suis pas allé trop fort avec Vinnie, lorsque je lui ai dit que c'est lui qui a tué son chat ! RHAAAH, MERDE ! ET PUIS, POURQUOI JE PENSE A CET ENFOIRE QUI EST LE SEUL RESPONSABLE DE LA MORT DE MON FRERE ?_ »

Il plaqua ses mains sur sa tête et en même temps, il serra ses poings dessus. Il vit le légendaire chasseur de primes sortir encore une fois sa cigarette et l'allumer avec son briquet. Il le regarda fumer, dans un profond silence. Au fond de lui, il le haïssait parce que c'était le responsable de l'assassinat de son seul et unique frère dans le passé. Il était vrai qu'il lui en voulait de toutes ses forces. Il se souvint du jour où il lui faisait le bienvenu dans la team Sift Heads, avec un sourire à pleines dents. Comment l'oublier ? Il se souvint même de s'être battu avec lui en l'aidant à se débarrasser des gardes de son HQ, ce qui ne put pas l'empêcher de l'admirer tant qu'il était un pro du tueur-à-gages. Ce souvenir qu'avait Kiro était aussi douloureux qu'il ne voulait pas l'oublier. Ses larmes coulaient de ses yeux, ses poings étaient serrés jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignaient ses marques dans les paumes de ses mains et son souffle étouffé sortit de sa bouche. Il se détourna encore une fois de Vinnie pour continuer de regarder le film, tout en mangeant ses ramens. Il pleurait devant la télé sans que Vinnie remarque s'il avait versé des larmes discrètes. Kiro essuya ses larmes et continua à regarder le film après avoir fini sa boîte de ramens.

Vinnie finit de fumer ses clopes, se leva pour jeter ses bières et sortit de la cuisine, en pleine mauvaise humeur. Kiro, en le voyant se lever, se demanda ce qu'il faisait dans son dos. Selon lui, c'était louche. Oh, attendez… Est-ce que notre ex-membre des Yakuzas d'amour avait des sentiments pour notre chasseur de primes la première fois qu'il avait vu, le jour de leur rencontre dans le passé ? C'était possible. Depuis que Vinnie l'avait rencontré, il était disons, possédé par son regard émeraude derrière ses lunettes qui le transperçaient. Lorsque Kiro croisait Vinnie, il y avait un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu dans le passé et que ça ne sortirait pas de sa tête. Ce qui le fascinait par-dessus tout, c'était son charisme, tout comme son regard vert. Il se rendit compte qu'il était la possession de Vinnie. La façon dont il le regardait, la façon dont il s'avançait vers lui, le sang qu'il avait dans les mains, ce fût pour lui une nouvelle relation. Kiro vit que la nuit était tombée, il remonta à l'étage et partit dans sa chambre pour dormir dans son lit.

Le lendemain, Kiro se réveilla et sortit de sa chambre. Après qu'il fût sorti, il ne vit pas Vinnie sortir de sa chambre donc il partit en direction de sa place et frappa à la porte. Il ne l'entendit pas. Dans sa chambre, il y avait un long silence, on n'entendait qu'une mouche voler.

« Vinnie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ta chambre ? Tu devrais déjà être sorti ! »

Kiro frappa, il n'eut aucune réponse de la part de Vinnie donc, il ouvrit. Après avoir ouvert la porte de sa chambre, il vit Vinnie, endormi, torse nu. La couverture cachait le bas de son corps. Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que Vinnie était beau, quand il avait les abdos musclés et bien dessinés, son bon cul. Kiro s'en attendait pas à cette découverte. Il rougissait comme une tomate, lorsqu'il découvrit le corps du chasseur de primes aux yeux verts. D'après nous, c'était bien vrai. Vinnie avait un très bon cul. Ce qui faisait attirer les femmes. L'ex-membre des Yakuzas le regarda s'endormir en rougissant, il s'approcha de lui. Il posa sa main sur sa cicatrice qu'elle a été offerte par l'ennemi italien, dans le passé où ils l'ont affronté. Kiro n'avait pas l'intention de réveiller Vinnie donc il continua de caresser sa cicatrice, puis sa joue tout en le regardant s'endormir. Il sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse lorsqu'il a le regard chocolat posé sur le chasseur de primes. Kiro le fixa pendant un long moment, se leva pour fermer la fenêtre de sa chambre puis sortit de la chambre sans réveiller son associé.

Plus tard, dans la matinée, Vinnie se réveilla et aperçut que la porte de sa chambre était ouverte. Il se leva de son lit et se rhabilla pour sortir de sa chambre et descendre les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il aperçut Kiro se prendre un petit déjeuner. Il s'approcha de lui et donna un violent coup de poing sur la table.

\- QUI T'AS PERMIS DE RENTRER DANS MA CHAMBRE ? ET POURQUOI T'AS FERME LA FENETRE ?

Ne s'attendant pas à cette question, Kiro regarda Vinnie légèrement enragé comme un animal sauvage.

\- PERSONNE ! EN PLUS, TU DORMAIS ! ET TA FENETRE ETAIT OUVERTE ! SI JE L'AURAIS FERME, TU M'AURAIS TABASSE !

\- DANS LA SALLE D'ENTRAINEMENT, JE T'ATTENDRAI POUR TE TABAISSER !

\- C'EST MOI QUI VAIS TE TABAISSER, ENFOIRE !

Vinnie s'approcha de l'ex-membre des Yakuza, comme si il voulait l'embrasser.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, p'tit samurai.

Puis il partit de la cuisine, laissant Kiro finir son petit déjeuner.

Dans l'après-midi, l'ex-membre des Yakuzas se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement où l'attendait Vinnie. Dès qu'il entra dans la salle, il vit son associé, collé le dos contre le mur, à fumer sa clope.

\- Tiens, enfin te voilà.

\- Tu voulais que je sois là, non ? Eh ben, on y va.

Les deux associés se tiennent en place et se mirent à se battre aux arts martiaux. Après, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux blessés. Celui qui était en sang, c'était Kiro. Le Yakuza s'approcha de Vinnie en le regardant, vu l'état de faiblesse qu'il trimbale derrière lui. Le chasseur de primes aux lunettes noires prit son menton avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse par terre.

\- Te voilà impuissant, face à moi.

Plus tard, Kiro se réveilla et reconnut cet endroit, c'était la chambre de Vinnie. En tournant la tête, il vit son associé qui assit sur le lit en se penchant sur lui.

\- Hmm… Te voilà enfin réveillé.

\- D'après toi, j'ai perdu, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais.

\- Je dois faire tout ce que tu me diras ?

\- Ouais, et surtoût, ne m'appelle pas « maître » à part quand je n'ai envie, sinon ça va m'emmerder.

\- Bon, tu veux que je fasse quoi pour te satisfaire ?

\- Hum… J'en sais rien. Rien pour l'instant. Retournons bosser.

Les deux associés retournèrent au boulot.

Le soir, de retour à la HQ, Kiro se retrouva à bouts de force. A cause des courses et des emmerdes qu'il avait dû faire face lorsque les voyous de la ville de Chicago allaient failli tuer les innocents et pire, presque les abattre. Il alla se préparer un dîner dans la cuisine, mangea et après le diner, il partit prendre une douche et se prépara pour aller dormir.

Il faisait encore le soir, Kiro dormait tranquillement. C'était calme, très calme jusqu'à ce qu'il fût réveillé par le bruit de la porte de sa chambre. Il se leva, partit l'ouvrir et vit Vinnie avec un oreiller.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Vinnie ?

\- Je peux dormir dans ta chambre ?

Kiro était étonné de la demande de la part de son associé, il l'invita à entrer et ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière eux.

\- Merci, Kiro.

\- Y a pas d'quoi. Par contre, dors où tu veux, je m'en moque.

Vinnie soupira et dormit dans le lit de Kiro. Le Yakuza dormit sur son lit en se détournant de son associé, le visage écarlate. Un long silence régna dans la chambre. Vinnie n'arrivait pas à retrouver le sommeil, il essaya de réveiller Kiro.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Vinnie ?

\- J'ai envie de quelque chose mais je sais pas quoi.

\- C'est genre une sensation que tu veux et que tu n'as jamais senti, je suppose ?

\- Une jamais senti.

\- Hmm… Alors, je crois savoir ce que c'est.

Kiro prit Vinnie dans ses bras et les deux hommes s'endormirent, dans les bras, l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, Vinnie se réveilla dans les bras de Kiro. Il se frotta les yeux, ce n'était pas un rêve. Rien de voir le visage de l'ex-membre s'endormir, il tenta de se lever en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller son associé. Il descendit de son lit pour sortir sa boîte de cigarettes de sa table de nuit. Il sortit sa clope et l'alluma en silence puis il partit de la chambre en allant dans le salon.

Ce fut au tour de Kiro qui se réveilla et qu'il avait remarqué qu'il n'a pas dormi seul. Tout rouge, il se remémora de la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Vinnie mais… Il ne s'était rien passé, non ? Il avait juste besoin d'un calinou, rien de plus. Le Yakuza aux yeux chocolat se leva pour sortir de sa chambre et descendre de l'étage pour aller à la cuisine se prendre un petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'il prenait son petit déjeuner, il vit Vinnie fumer au salon devant la télé tout en lisant son journal. Le silence régnait encore entre ces deux hommes. Kiro finit son petit déjeuner et partit bosser dans son lieu de travail.

Plus tard, dans le HQ de la team Sift Heads, le calme régnait. Il faisait presque nuit. Vinnie était allongé sur le canapé, la clope au bec. Il n'était pas seul, Kiro était là, Shorty n'était pas là. Tout à coup, une idée malsaine vint à l'esprit du chasseur de primes aux lunettes noires. Il se leva, prit un appareil photo dans son sac, se dirigea dans la salle de bain et commença à regarder Kiro se laver sous la douche. Le chasseur de primes ressentit qu'il avait envie d'avoir un rapport sexuel ici et tout de suite mais le problème, c'est que Kiro n'accepterait jamais d'avoir un rapport sexuel avec un homme, encore moins avec lui. Vinnie continua de regarder l'ex-membre des Yakuzas, dans un profond silence, et un moment donné, il sentit son pantalon et son sous-vêtement mouiller. Il regarda dans son boxer et il avait du sperme partout dedans. Le chasseur de primes savait que Kiro l'excitait et franchement, pas à ce point-là. Kiro était déjà en train d'ouvrir la porte de la douche, Vinnie se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre, ranger son appareil photo et s'allongea sur le canapé.

\- Vinnie ?

Vinnie se leva et sursauta en voyant Kiro entièrement nu, il sentit son sperme sortir encore une fois.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'aurais pas une serviette à me prêter ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne restes pas comme ça ?

\- Hein ? Mais ça va te déranger ?

\- Ah non, au contraire !

\- Comment ça ?

\- T'es sexy comme ça !

Kiro était étonné de la réponse de Vinnie. Il partit en direction de sa chambre pour aller se coucher.

Fin du premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic Sift Heads


	2. Chapter 2

Au matin, Vinnie se réveilla, en pleine énergie. Il vit le soleil briller dehors. Il se leva pour partir dans la salle de bain se prendre une douche. Après s'être lavé, il s'habilla et sortit de la salle de bain pour descendre de l'étage et partir dans la cuisine pour attendre Kiro. Il ne comptait pas prendre le petit déjeuner sans lui, vu qu'ils sont que deux mecs et que Shorty n'était toujours pas là. Pendant ce temps, il vit Kiro descendre pour aller dans la cuisine lorsque celui-ci vit son associé aux lunettes noires assis sur la chaise, devant la table. Curieux, Vinnie le regarda prendre des oeufs avec du bacon au frigo. Il le fixa en train de sortir la poêle et allumer le feu dans la cuisinière tout en mettant de l'huile sur la poêle. Vinnie se disait qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir son partenaire à ses côtés qui faisait si bien les choses lorsqu'il s'entraînait aux arts martiaux, qu'il jouait au basket dehors ou aux jeux vidéos et qu'il se montrait trop farceur dés fois. Il ne cessait pas de l'admirer lorsqu'il faisait le petit déjeuner en cuisinant les oeufs et le bacon. Kiro et son beau corps, y comprit son bon cul. Ce dernier se tourna vers Vinnie, en s'installant sur la chaise, face à lui.

-Vinnie ? Tu ne prends pas de p'tit déjeuner ?

-Si, t'inquiète.

Le jeune homme aux lunettes de soleil noires se leva et partit se servir. Il revint à sa place pour manger avec Kiro qui, du coup, se posa plein de questions sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il lui demanda en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Euh... Rien !

Kiro détourna la tête et continua de manger son petit déjeuner. Vinnie retourna s'asseoir en face de lui et cette fois-ci, il mangea son petit déjeuner que le Yakuza avait préparé. Après le petit déjeuner en tête-à-tête, les deux hommes partirent chacun de leur côté dans leurs activités.

* * *

A l'étage, en face de son ordinateur, Vinnie sortit de sa poche la photo de son partenaire. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il la regarda avec autant d'admiration. Il était fasciné par la beauté de son corps, il sentit son pantalon mouillé et le désir augmenter. Vinnie continua de travailler en buvant sa bière, dans sa petite tranquilité. Après avoir regardé la photo de Kiro, il était presque comme médusé. Sa chaleur était au bout de ses limites, tout comme son pantalon. Il était au paradis. Lui et Kiro étaient seuls, et Shorty n'était toujours pas rentrée. Chaque heure qui passait sans elle était un chaos depuis que l'assassin aux lunettes de soleil noires s'engueulait avec son partenaire. Attends une seconde... Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Shorty de partir sans prévenir et laisser ses potes dans leur dispute. Pendant que Vinnie travaillait, il reçut un appel de son amie dans son portable.

\- Allô ? Shorty ? Où est-ce que t'es ?

\- En voyage, et je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir au repère.

Vinnie était sur le cul, cette fois. Il ne s'y attendait pas à la réponse de Shorty. Chaque fois que la jeune femme lui reprochait un truc du genre, il en avait froid dans le dos. Comme elle reprochait ça à Kiro, d'un autre côté.

\- Sérieux, bébé... Tu n'peux pas nous faire ça ! Imagine si t'es en danger, qui va venir pour sauver ton cul ?

\- Ecoute, Vinnie... Je peux survivre et affronter seule, et j'ai pas besoin de deux mecs comme toi et Kiro pour venir me défendre et me secourir. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai mon travail et mon shopping à occuper ! Salut !

\- Attends, Shor...

C'était trop tard... Shorty avait raccroché ! En ce qui concerne la jeune femme à la robe rouge, personne ne pouvait lui faire entendre raison, pas même son copain qui se faisait du souci pour elle. D'un autre côté, cette dernière avait foutrement raison. Vinnie songea à ses sages paroles tout en soupirant devant son ordinateur. Il se demanda si son amie va revenir à Chicago après son voyage et qu'il va l'accueillir chez eux dans leur HQ. Il reprit son travail sur l'ordinateur, dans le calme.

* * *

Quelques heures après, Vinnie était assis devant le stand de tir. Comme toujours, il était motivé. Il se demandait pourquoi il fixait Kiro, vu qu'il était un ex-membre des Yakuzas qui n'était pas du genre à avoir de la pitié pour les assassins qui étaient les responsables de la mort de son frère et de la copine de ce dernier. Vinnie se sentait bien quand Kiro était là, d'un autre côté, il se sentait mal quand Kiro s'éclipsait dans un autre endroit du HQ. Comme on disait avant, c'est le chaos total. Vinnie ne voulait pas sortir, il comptait rester assis devant le stand où il s'entraînait. C'était vrai que le chasseur de primes aux lunettes se sentait hyper bien quand son amant était là, dans ses petits fourneaux. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était de rester assis sur le bord du stand de tir. Quand tout à coup, il vit Kiro entrer dans le stand et s'approcher de lui. Vinnie sentit son coeur se faire la malle. Son partenaire le regarda avec ses yeux chocolat, étonné de le voir assis sur le bord.

\- Vinnie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Rien, j'avais envie de rester et d'me détendre.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu te sens pas bien ?

Vinnie, en voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Kiro, décida de le réconforter.

\- T'inquiète pas, Kiro. Je me sens bien, mais très bien même.

\- T'es sûr ?

Vinnie voyait Kiro qui était encore plus inquiet.

\- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?

\- Pour rien...

\- Kiro...

\- Quoi ?

\- Arrête de me prendre pour un con, je vois bien que tu t'inquiètes, alors pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?

\- Ben, à cause de la manière dont tu me fixais.

\- Quelle manière ?

\- Tu me regardais amoureusement.

Vinnie se figea, il ne s'y attendait pas de la réponse de son amoureux. Il avait comprit cette sensation, c'était de l'amour. Il avait le béguin pour Kiro. L'ex-membre des Yakuzas vit que Vinnie était bien pensif.

\- T'as l'air bien pensif.

\- Quoi ?! Pas du tout !

\- Ne me prends pas pour un con, Vinnie !

A ces mots, Vinnie, furax comme pas possible, se leva et plaqua Kiro contre le mur du stand de tir.

\- Si j'te dis que ça va, c'est que j'vais bien, C'EST CLAIR ?!

\- Ou... oui... Très... très clair...

Vinnie le lâcha et vit son partenaire mort de trouille. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration et son coeur battre.

\- T'as peur de moi, maintenant ?!

\- N...

\- PUTAIN, KIRO ! ARRETE DE MENTIR, CA ME SAOULE !

Kiro ne disait plus un mot, il vit le regard de Vinnie derrière ses lunettes qui le regardait méchamment. Ce dernier vit que le jeune homme était encore en colère. Malgré sa colère, Vinnie empoigna les cheveux bruns du Yakuza qui était effrayé de lui, tout en les agrippant d'une poigne brutale et ferme, il embrassa Kiro. Ce baiser était plus que sauvage, ce qui avait surpris Kiro. Vinnie s'arrêta et s'éloigna de l'ex-membre des Yakuzas qui, était en pleine frayeur.

\- B... Bon... je vais... Te laisser...

\- KIRO ! ATT... ends...

Trop tard ! Il n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer, ni de finir sa phrase. Vinnie s'effondra dans sa défaite, il venait de se rendre compte de son erreur. Il sortit du stand de tir et partir à l'étage pour travailler, le moral à zero.

* * *

Après les activités et les missions, les deux hommes étaient épuisés, ils ne mangèrent rien. Ils partirent se coucher dans leurs chambres respectives. Kiro ne comptait pas retourner dans sa chambre donc, il partit en direction de la chambre de Vinnie. Les joues écarlates, il s'installa dans le lit de celui-ci qui l'ignorait complètement et qui était déjà allongé là-dessus. Dans la nuit, Kiro était dans le lit, tout comme Vinnie. Un silence s'installa entre ces deux assassins. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fut brisé par l'assassin aux lunettes de soleil noires...

\- Kiro ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Si t'avais un amoureux secret, t'aurais réagi comment ?

\- Bah... Je serai content, pourquoi ?

\- Ben... Il paraît que t'en aurais un.

\- Et c'est qui ?

\- Je te le dirais pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai pas envie !

\- Allez, s'il te plaît, dis-le-moi.

\- Même pas en rêve.

\- Dis-le-moi, sinon, j'te bute.

\- Puisque j'te dis que je te le dirais pas.

\- Tu l'auras voulu, connard !

Kiro se leva et commença à taper Vinnie. Le jeune homme aux lunettes noires le prit par la taille et plaqua ses deux poignets sur l'oreiller. Les deux hommes commencèrent à chahuter ensemble dans le noir. Dehors, la lune brillait et la nuit était trop sombre. Kiro se retrouva sous Vinnie, dans une position assez coriace. Cette position donnait à Vinnie un désir encore plus grand que d'habitude. Kiro rougissait, les joues rouges écarlates, et sentit son coeur battre comme un tambour au fond de lui. Vinnie, encore sur l'ex-membre des Yakuzas, baissa près de celui de Kiro et l'embrassa. Le jeune Yakuza profita de la situation et se laissa faire, complètement hypnotisé par le baiser et suivait les mouvements de son partenaire. Celui-ci était comme le goût du sang versé par les ennemis. Au bout d'un moment, ils n'arrêtèrent pas de se rouler des pelles l'un à l'autre que lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'oxygène et s'étouffèrent avec leur propre salive. Vinnie enleva le t-shirt de Kiro pour découvrir un corps fin avec des muscles bien dessinés, il le regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Quand à Kiro, il regarda son partenaire l'admirer. Ce dernier enleva le t-shirt de Vinnie quand, à sa grande surprise, en enlevant son t-shirt, il découvrit un corps avec des abdominaux couverts de cicatrices.

\- Je comprends mieux...

\- Tu comprends mieux quoi ?

\- Que tu n'veux pas te mettre torse nu devant nous.

\- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?

\- A cause de tes cicatrices, t'as peur que tout le monde tombe amoureux à cause de ça !

\- Bien, Kiro... T'es sûr que là, t'es pas en train d'avoir une envie ?

\- Hein ? Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Bah, regarde !

Kiro baissa la tête et vit son pantalon mouillé.

\- Merde...

\- 'Te sens pas honteux, moi aussi, j'ai envie !

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- On peut le faire, si tu veux.

\- Ouais, j'veux bien !

\- Ok, alors, on y va !

Et les deux assassins de la team Sift Heads commencèrent leur rapport sexuel.

* * *

Ils reprient ce qu'ils avaient commencé avant, en s'embrassant avec la langue torse nu. Ce long baiser était encore le goût du sang rouge pur. Kiro coupa le baiser et il vit que Vinnie portait encore ses lunettes.

\- A... Attends, Vinnie. Tes lunettes me gênent...

\- Pourquoi ? Ca n'te plaît pas ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça... Evidemment qu'elles me plaisent, laisse-moi les enlever pour toi.

Vinnie n'hésita pas, au contraire, son amant lui enleva ses lunettes tout doucement. Après ça, il le regarda dans les yeux. Il était étonné que depuis tout ce temps, les yeux de son amoureux étaient vert émeraudes. En quelques secondes, Kiro cessa de les regarder et resta un moment en posant sa tête dans les bras de l'assassin.

Les deux assassins étaient assis dans le lit de Vinnie, en s'embrassant avec la langue torse nu. Vinnie fit allonger Kiro tout en le plaquant sur le matelas, il lui enleva son bas et son caleçon. L'ex-membre des Yakuzas se retrouva entièrement devant son partenaire qui le regarda les étoiles dans les yeux. Kiro enleva le pantalon et le slip de Vinnie, à son tour, il le regarda tout en rougissant sur le corps de son amant. Il caressa ses cicatrices que Vinnie avait sur lui, qui étaient offertes par les souvenirs où il avait été confronté par les ennemis du passé.

Vinnie, en voyant que Kiro caressa tout doucement les marques qu'il avait sur le corps, le serra dans ses bras en lui transmettant tout son amour. Il embrassa savoureusement Kiro tout en descendant sa langue et en pinçant un de ses tétons. L'ex-membre des Yakuzas le regarda embrasser tout son corps, c'était si excitant, si doux et trop sensuel. Vinnie atteignit le sexe de Kiro en le suçant, ce dernier se mit à jouir en criant dans la bouche de son amant. Kiro, embarrassé, regarda l'assassin aux yeux verts et sans hésiter une seconde, se baissa très lentement en regardant son sexe qu'il se mit à le sucer avec toute la passion qu'il pouvait lui donner. Vinnie se mit à jouir dans la bouche de Kiro. Le Yakuza se releva et se mit à embrasser son partenaire en le plaquant une nouvelle fois sur le lit.

Vinnie, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, lui présenta d'ailleurs trois doigts.

\- Suce-les, p'tit samurai.

Kiro comprit vite le message et s'exécuta tout en mettant les doigts de Vinnie dans sa bouche. Il les lécha avec tendresse, la bave coulait de ses lèvres. Tout d'un coup, Kiro sentit un premier doigt rentrer dans son anus, il poussa un petit cri qui fut sourire Vinnie. Un deuxième doigt rentra en lui, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer en suppliant. Pour finir, un dernier doigt fut ajouté aux deux premiers. Kiro cria à s'en casser les cordes vocales. Vinnie avala son cri en embrassant ses lèvres rosies. Il retira ses doigts de l'antre chair rosie de Kiro et se plaça entre ses jambes en voyant que ce dernier était prêt à le recevoir.

Kiro sentit le sexe de Vinnie le pénétrer qui rentra en lui.

\- Oh oui, continue !

Vinnie obéit et continua à la demande de son amant qui avait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Kiro s'accrocha à ses larges épaules et planta ses ongles dans son dos pour exprimer son plaisir indéfini. Le brun aux yeux verts toucha du premier coup sa prostate. Il soulagea les larmes de Kiro avec l'aide de ses lèvres tendres qu'il mit sur ses joues rouges. Un mouvement de va-et-vient fut accéléré. Dans un dernier coup de rein plus brutal et sauvage, Vinnie et Kiro se répandirent en criant leurs noms.

* * *

Plus tard, le Yakuza aux yeux chocolats était allongé sur le torse de Vinnie, dans ses bras.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Ca t'a plu ?

\- Oh oui, beaucoup !

\- Et si je te demandais si on recommençait un jour ?

\- J'te dirais oui sans même hésiter.

\- Tu me le promets.

\- J'te le promets.

Vinnie embrassa Kiro sur le front.

\- Hey, Vinnie ?

\- Ouais ?

\- C'est toi, mon amoureux caché ?

\- Ouais.

\- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ?

\- Je pensais que tu me repousserais.

\- Vinnie, écoute... J'aimerais je t'aurais repoussé, au contraire.

Vinnie regarda Kiro avant de l'embrasser encore une fois et le serra dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Vinnie, 'pleure pas !

\- Je pleure de joie...

Kiro serra Vinnie dans ses bras encore plus et dans un moment donné, il sentit le brun aux yeux vert l'embrasser langoureusement et à la fin du baiser, les deux nouveaux amants s'endormirent profondemment avec les étoiles qui brillaient sur eux.

* * *

Le lendemain, le soleil brillait sur le HQ des deux assassins de la team Sift Heads. Kiro s'entraînait tranquillement dans la salle d'entraînement. Pour lui, c'était une nouvelle motivation qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Après son entraînement au katana, Kiro vit une main poser sur son épaule qui l'attira dans un autre lieu qu'il devrait connaître. L'ex-membre des Yakuzas fit face à ce mystérieux inconnu et s'apprêta à lui défoncer la gueule lorsqu'il reconnut le beau visage blasé de Vinnie. Ce dernier était vêtu d'un sweat noir et dissimulé sous la capuche que personne ne le reconnut pas lorsqu'il était entièrement incognito. L'assassin aux lunettes noires adressa une mine moqueuse à son partenaire :

\- Tu t'améliores bien pour un Yakuza au niveau entraînement.

Kiro, rougissant sous ce compliment, décida d'entrer dans le jeu de son amant.

\- Je me suis demandé si tu pourrais m'enseigner d'autres techniques de défense, je m'y connais rien là-dessus.

Vinnie ricana et prit Kiro par le col de son débardeur en l'attirant vers lui.

\- C'est en pratiquant qu'on apprend le mieux, p'tit samurai.

Les deux assassins s'embrassèrent savoureusement dans l'ombre du stand de tir où personne ne venait les interrompre. Comme tous les autres jours qui suivaient d'ailleurs, les deux mecs firent sûrement les choses sales et ça, c'était leur secret qu'ils peuvent garder précieusement.

Et ce fut une belle amitié entre nos deux héros de la team Sift Heads.

Fin

* * *

Coin des persos **Sift Heads** :

Vinnie : Eh ben merde, l'auteure nous a surpris avec cette nouvelle surprise !

Kiro : Mouais, et elle sera pas prête à nous enfoncer le clou dans la prochaine fic !

Vinnie : Je suis sûre qu'avec elle, on va y passer !

Kiro : Je te le fais pas dire, et une question ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bu, cette folle ?

Moi : Kiro ? La folle te demande de fermer bien ta gueule ! T'as saisi ?

Vinnie : Kiro, tu ne devrais pas lui dire ça, elle t'a déjà entendu !

Moi : Bien sûr que je l'ai entendu, mon grand ! J'aurais besoin de quoi ? D'un sonotore ?

 _*Kiro pâlit et part jouer aux jeux vidéos devant sa télé avec nous-savons-quoi_

Vinnie : Le Yakuza doit avoir plus de respect pour une auteure qui est fan de la série du jeu.

Moi : A quoi bon, Vinnie ? Le jeu Sift Heads est toujours dans nos coeurs et on ne peut pas l'oublier. _*adresse aux lecteurs*_ Bon, j'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous a plu, mes stickmans fruits rouges, veuillez me laisser des reviews et je vous répondrai le plus vite possible. Salut, mes petites framboises !


End file.
